A Happy Ending That Doesn't Close (Harry Potter & Cardcaptor Sakura)
by theflowermaid
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is over, everybody's safe and sound. Sakura Kinomoto has seen many people die young and has come close to losing the people she sees as family. But...what if she didn't hold on to the view on life she had 7 years ago? What if her optimistic view died during the mist of the war? (Doesn't tie in w/ MF but its a 'what if' story. Full reason inside.)


_**Alright. So due to a prompt on G+, I have wrriten an darker personality of a character. This is Sakura Kinomoto's POV and she's mostly a lighthearted character with a more optimistic POV, so I decided to **__**write**__** her. Also, in my fanfic, Sakura fights in the Battle of Hogwarts alongside Subha and Ginny. (HE HE HE...for those of you currently reading my fanfic, you should have seen this coming from a mile away. XDXDXD) And now without further delay...**_

_**And slight note: The music is called "One is All, All is One" By Akira Senju.**_

I walked along the halls. As I reached the Great Hall, I saw memories floating by before my eyes. I saw Ginny-chan with her mum and Harry-kun chasing Subha-chan around the place with Hermione-chan, Ron-kun and Luna-chan looking on with real amusement sparkling in their eyes. I guess everyone was going to be happy now. But I felt a near emptiness in my heart. The optimistic view I had on life when I was eleven wasn't there anymore. Thinking about it, no one can really blame me. I saw my godbrother close to death and nearly lost two of my best friends.

"Hey," said a voice. I turned around to face Seamus Finnigan.

"Hello Seamus-san."

"So...after years of suffering, we finally survived, huh? Especially you and Subha."

I sighed. "Seamus-san," I started saying, "What am I going to do? I..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say next. The words were at the tip of my tongue but I couldn't force them out.

"Nothing's going to be the same, "Seamus-san said sadly. "There's really nothing we can do about that. The least we can do is live for the ones who have died during this war."

I nodded. I clenched my knuckles in an effort to stop the tears.

"Hogwarts is like a home to you, wasn't it?" Seamus-san asked softly. "You've only been here once. You didn't even have to risk your life by fighting in this war. And yet...you came here because all of your friends were fighting. Even if that's the reason, I still want to hear it from you."

"I didn't want to stand there at my house, watching everyone die. I thought if I tried fighting for the people I hold dear, maybe I can save a few more lives. Maybe I repay Tonks-san and Moody-san by fighting for them."

Seamus-san smiled. "I guess that's another valid reason. Hey, I gotta go. See you later." He ran into the Hall to Dean Thomas.

I walked down to the broken bridge. Before I can walk into it, I heard a wimper. At the corner, I saw Blaise Zabini. As I looked at him, I felt fury growing inside me again. I risked my life for Ginny-chan and Subha-chan. Tonks-san put her life on the line by helping me fight Bellatrix. A few seconds later, he finally saw that I was standing in front of him.

"Aren't...you one of P-potter's sisters?" asked Zabini.

I nodded curtly. "Yeah," I said coldly, "You have a problem?" I took out my necklace, turned it into my staff and pointed it at him.

You know, when I was eleven, I would have spared him and let bygones be bygones. But now...

"You aren't going to k-kill me, are you?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Then what are you going to do? Look, I'm-"

"It's too late for that now, Zabini," I hissed. "You helped hurt too many people I care about." I took out the ILLUSION card. _This was not me. This was not me._ But I came to the realization that this _was _me. I kept forgetting that the girl I was when I was eleven was gone. I chanted the spell:

"_Transfer the magic dwelling within the card to this Key, and grant me your power! ILLUSION!"_

ILLUSION'S true form showed up in front of me as my eyes narrowed into slits.

"_ILLUSION," _I said with a deadly tone, "_show him his worst nightmares." _The card nodded as it enveloped Zabini.

"Anything else, Sakura-san?" ILLUSION asked. As Zabini looked in horror as his nightmares were swimming in his eyes, I pointed my staff at him and said, "_Crucio!_"

Zabini screamed his lungs out but that didn't faze me one bit. I didn't even bat an eye. The pain and fury was too much for me to handle. I used SHIELD to have any sound from Zabini getting out. A minute later, I pointed my staff at him again and said the final spell. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Zabini finally fell out of ILLUSION'S grip and onto the rubble lifeless, the look of horror, pain and tears still etched onto his face. ILLUSION and SHIELD turned back into cards as I looked down at a dead Zabini.

_**Please tell me how it is, I know it's not perfect but like I said, I improvised on it. And as for Sakura...let me tell you one thing...she does develop from optimistic to battle hardened like Harry does. And I know that Seamus seems a bit OOC but...eh.**_

_**Pleas vote and/or comment!**_


End file.
